Sinking Stones
by Scathach24
Summary: Madara is born a girl. This is how it plays out. (Hashimada) (At least a three-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

Here's my take on a Fem!Madara story! This is heavily inspired by the fic Birdsong by Sinemoras09 (it's a really good fic about fem!Hashirama. give it a read)

the latest episode though. Oh my life.

welp onto the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>AGE 11<strong>

* * *

><p>A young girl by the name of Madara stood on a river bank. Her hair was jet black, messy, and cut to the middle of her neck. She had just turned eleven years old. Madara took a deep breath, gripped the stone in her hand, and then let it fly at the river.<p>

It made it a little more then halfway across before the skipping stopped and it sank to the bottom. The girl cursed viciously, using words that should not be in a pre-teens vocabulary.

A stone suddenly came from behind her and skipped all the way across. Madara turned to see a child her age.

"Such language is very unbecoming for a young lady" the boy said with a grin. "You just need to throw with a little more passion and aim a little higher and you'll make it across for sure."

She was unsure how to feel about him getting her gender right. A lot of people didn't. She was pre-pubescent and therefore underdeveloped in certain areas, wore gender-neutral clothing, and had been cutting her hair short since she was eight.

Madara turned and put her hands on her hips."I knew that, idiot. If I really wanted to make it I would have."

"Riiight" the boy said with a smile.

A tic mark appeared on her head and she pointed before yelling angrily. "Don't you dare mock me! Who the hell are you!?"

"You could say I'm your rival in rock skipping." He said. "But I've already made it to the other side"

"You never answered my question" Madara said absently picking up another rock. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh right" he said with a good natured smile. "Call me Hashirama. Probably best I don't give you my surname"

Madara smirked. "Well watch closely, 'cause I'm about to make it across."

She let the stone fly. Hashirama noted that she was clearly used to throwing shuriken. The stone hardly made it half way.

"Asshole!" she shrieked explosively when she turned on him. He reeled back in surprise and fear. "You stood behind me on purpose! You were trying to get me distracted! Bastard!"

"I'm sorry" he said, going into a depressive state. "if you want you can use me as a stone to skip."

Madara had calmed down and was now sweat-dropping at him. "Hey, don't get all emotional on me-"

"I just hope I don't drown halfway across..." Hashirama added as an afterthought.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Madara exploded, grabbing him and shaking him violently. She chucked him back on the ground "get out of here!"

"o-okay" Hashirama said turning and preparing to leave. He stopped when he felt her hand on his wrist. He turned slightly. "I thought you wanted me to go-"

Then he noticed the corpse in the river too.

Hashirama ran over the surface of the water and looked at the bloated cadaver. Madara stood on the bank, watching the new comer with wide eyes. "Your...a shinobi?"

Hashirama didn't seem to hear her. "So the war has reached these lands... I should go home"

"Same" Madara decided. She smirked. "My name's Madara, by the way. Not giving your surname to a stranger is basic conduct of a Shinobi"

"Yeah I figured you were one as well." Hashirama said jumping back onto the bank. He waved at her "See you around, Madara!"

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara had barely made it inside the Uchiha compound before she was sought out by her beloved little brother.<p>

"Nee-san!" he yelled, happily latching himself onto her. "Can we train today, please?"

Madara smiled softly at Izuna. Their mother had died giving birth to him, but Madara could have cared less about that. She, being too young at the time to remember their mother well, hadn't shown him any resentment, where most of their siblings not to mention their father had. Besides she was so looking foreward to being a big sister, that the baby could have had an extra head and she would have loved him anyway.

"Yes, Izuna" Madara said brushing some of the hair off his face with her fingertips. "Go get ready and then I'll meet you in the training ground, okay?"

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama" a breathless Uchiha servant said running up to them. "You father wishes to see you both right away!"

"Very well" Madara responded promptly. "Thank you"

"But Nee-san..."

Madara smiled lightly and ruffled his hair. "Later, Izuna, okay?"

The younger Uchiha folded his arms and pouted.

Moments later the two sibling were kneeling before their father. Tajima glanced at them before letting out a heavy sigh. "Your eldest brother has been killed in battle against the Senju."

Madara felt her breath catch and Izuna choked a little on the air.

"Madara" Tajima's cold, calculating onyx glare landed on his now oldest child. "Starting from this moment you are the heir to the Uchiha Clan."

"But Father, the elders have made it quite clear that the Clan head is to be male-"

"Too hell with that" Tajima cut her off. "You have always possessed highly impressive chakra, even for an Uchiha. You have shown many natural talents and would be a fine leader. It dosen't matter what sex you are, you are to be the Clan Head. End of discussion"

"Yes, Father" Madara said quietly.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey" Madara said with a smile. She bounced a stone up and down in her hand. "It's been a long time"<p>

Hashirama sat with his back to her, staring absently at the river. Madara had missed his company, though she was too proud to tell him that.

"What's the matter?"

"I-...it's nothing" Hashirama said quietly

"C'mon" Madara prompted. She threw the stone in her hand and it almost made it across. "Don't be shy. What's up?"

"it's nothing..."

"yes it is. C'mon. I don't bite."

Hashirama turned slightly, there were tears on his face. Then he said in a low whisper "My little brother was killed..."

Madara froze, thinking of her own brothers. What would she do if she lost Izuna too? Madara set her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"I come here hopping the river will wash away the pain..." He looked her in the eyes "Is it the same for you?"

Madara just blinked at him.

"do you have siblings?" Hashirama asked, rubbing his face.

Madara picked up a stone. "I have four brothers. Well I had them anyway." Madara prepared to throw it. "Death is part of life for shinobi, but it's stupid. The only way not to die is to just be real with each other. Completely real. And become allies with them. Maybe then we could live in a world where children didn't have to be cannon fodder. We could if we could just sit down and talk things through with each other. That won't happen, though. We've all got way to much pride to leave ourselves vulnerable like that."

"Is it even possible to show each other our real thoughts?" Hashirama asked.

"Hell if I know" Madara let the stone fly. "But I come here hoping that such a way exists."

It stopped on the opposite bank. Hashirama smiled. "Looks like you found your passion."

"Yeah I guess" she said returning the smile.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara had been glaring at Hashirama. Said boy shifted nervously. "What?"<p>

It had been two weeks since Madara skipped the stone to the other side, and she and Hashirama had been coming to the riverside everyday. But he'd never seen her glare like that. Finally she spoke.

"Your hair irks me" she said gently yanking on one of his brown strands. "You should grow it out. I think long hair would suit you better."

"Well I could say the same to you!" he shot back, giving one of her shoulder length strands flick. "Why do you keep it so short anyway?"

Madara twirled on her hair absently. "Women are seen as inferior and to be taken lightly. Meant to have children and complete infiltration missions. That's all."

"So you keep your hair short and wear boys clothes, hoping that no one will look down on you" Hashirama finished. "That's a dumb reason. I think you should just be you. And if anyone doubts you because of your gender, just show them what a kick-ass kunoichi you are. That way you wouldn't just be helping you. You could help every kunoichi who comes after you"

"You think that would work?" She asked, the tiny flittering undertone of hope in her voice.

"I think that you shouldn't have too, is all." Hashirama shrugged. "Oh and speaking of which I brought you something"

Hashirama pulled something out of his pocket. Upon closer inspection, Madara noticed that they were red hair clips. She raised a coal colored eyebrow "Why do you have hair clips? You a cross dresser or something?"

"Very funny" Hashirama said sticking his tongue out. He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I borrowed them from my aunt. I thought they would suit you. Plus if you got the hair off your face once a while, you might even be able to win a spar."

"Ass" Madara said half heartedly. She used the clips to pin her wild black fringe to the side of her forehead. She looked over at Hashirama "How do I look?"

"I can see all of your face~!" Hashirama smiled. "I think you look pretty"

Madara smiled inwardly. On the outside she scowled. "I will drop kick you off of the nearest cliff"

"You would need to catch me first~!" He sang out, channeling chakra to his feet and sprinting up the cliff side.

Madara grinned and sprinted after him. "You cheater!"

Hashirama responded with a laugh.

When both had reached the top they sat panting and looking over the forest below. Madara spread her legs out in front of her and turned to Hashirama with a grin.

"I bet I can see further then you" she told him.

"huh, you seem really proud of your eyes."

"Of coarse!" Madara said with a wider grin. "I've got the sha-" she stopped short with widened eyes.

"huh?"

"Nothing." Madara drew her knees up to her chest. "Truth is, I'm not much."

Hashirama blinked. "Weird. Your usually not modest at all."

Madara's expression darkened and she curled in more on herself. "If I were any good, my brothers wouldn't have died."

Hashirama looked over at her. "Are all your brothers...?"

Madara looked a the landscape before her. "I've got a little brother. He's the most important thing in the world to me. If I do nothing else then I will protect him."

Hashirama nodded in understanding. Then he smiled "I think we can make a better future, Madara. "

We just need to get so strong" Madara said with a shrug. "No one will follow a weak leader."

"Then we'll just have to get so strong that the grownups will have to stop ignoring us!"

Madara beamed. "Yeah we could make our own village!"

"And we could send people on missions based on their skill set!" Hashirama added brightly. "Kids could be sent to school and learn together! They wouldn't have to be sent to war!"

Madara grinned brightly. "Imagine how well I could protect my little brother!"

Hashirama spread his arms out gesturing to the land in front of them. "We could put it right here. You and I could look over it together!"

Madara grinned, thinking about the better future that she and Hashirama could manufacture.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara panted and pulled herself onto her feet.<p>

"Your getting significantly better, Madara." Tajima said with an approving nod. "At this rate you should awaken your sharingan very soon. Go get yourself cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes, sir" Madara said walking out of the training room.

After a quick shower she dressed herself in a standard Uchiha kimono with the crest stitched onto the back. She ran a comb through her hair. She'd been letting it grow out, because of Hashirama's advice.

"Nee-san?" Madara looked over at Izuna who had run up to walk next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Madara asked.

Izuna fidgeted. "You've been really distracted and I was curious."

"It's nothing, Little Brother" Madara said with a slight smile.

Madara took a seat at the table and Izuna sat next to her. Servants came in with the food and they started to eat. Madara actually really liked mealtimes. It was one of the few times Tajima treated his children like kids and not soldiers. He also acted like more of a father and less of a general.

"Have you been growing your hair out?" Tajima asked Madara about a minute in.

Madara shrugged slightly. "I just wanted to try it. I don't want to be mistaken for a boy all my life."

"If Nee-san is going to grow her hair out then I am too!" Izuna chirped.

"Very well." Tajima said with a slight chuckle. He smiled at Madara. His expression was soft and kind; rare more then anything. "You really are something else, my girl."

"Thank you, father" Madara said with a small smile. "Your confidence in me is quite reassuring"

* * *

><p><strong>AGE 12<strong>

* * *

><p>The spar ended with Hashirama and Madara's fists' colliding with their faces. Hashirama was up first and offered her a hand. She walked over and tossed him his water bottle.<p>

The two had been friends for almost a year now. Hashirama hadn't changed all that much. But Madara's hair was now to her upper back and she had some starter curves. She looked a lot more like a girl now.

"Hey Madara?" Hashirama asked when they were seated next to each other. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Madara shook her head. "All the boys in the vicinity are too scared of what my father would do to them if they so much as dared. How about you?"

Hashirama laughed and blushed slightly. "kinda... I got 'married' under a bush when I was six."

Madara laughed. "Oh you lady killer, you."

He chuckled slightly. "It was a very romantic bush!"

"Hashirama" Madara said quietly. She saw that she had his attention, then she kissed him on the mouth.

She was pretty much going off of observation, from seeing others in the Uchiha compound doing the same thing. She noted that his lips weren't dry, but not quite soft either.

She pulled back. "Sorry. I just wanted to see what that would be like."

"Well" Hashirama said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Your a much better kisser then my wife, that's for sure."

Madara chuckled. "I'm sure she pales in comparison. I've been wondering something though..."

"hmm?"

"When we met, how did you know I was a girl?" Madara asked. "It's kinda stupid, but I was curious. "

"Your face." Hashirama shrugged as if this explained everything. "I already told you, your pretty."

Madara smirked. "And what if I really were an effeminate boy?"

"I'd take the beating like a man"

The two of them burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>"The boy you've been spending so much time with this past year, is a Senju." Tajima informed her.<p>

Madara froze. Izuna looked up at her, worry for his big sister written all over his face.

"He's the son of Butsuma Senju and he's already killed several highly capable adult shinobi from our clan." Tajima stood and closed the window. He turned to his daughter once again. "The next time you see this boy, follow him. Find out everything you can about the Senju. Do you think he knows about you?"

Madara's tongue felt too big for her mouth and words were hard to find "I-I don't think so..."

"He could be feigning ignorance in order to lull you into a false sense of security." Tajima said thoughtfully.

"But Hashirama wouldn't hurt me" Madara defended.

Something about Tajima's gaze hardened. "Madara, do you have any idea what else can happen to a women during wartime?"

Madara stiffened. Her head went back to the day she was cornered by three grown Senju men on the field. She'd been nine, and it was the first and last time she cried in front of an enemy. By the time Tajima and two of her brothers had arrived, her breastplate had been torn off and her shirt was ripped.

She went back into the present and ducked her head.

"That's not going to happen to you, Madara. Your strong enough that you can destroy them if they so much as touch you."

Madara felt like she might cry. But she simply muttered. "Yes Father"

"Good." Tajima sat down again. "Tomorrow when you go to meet with him Izuna and I will follow you and act as back up. If the Senju brat grows suspicious you must kill him before he can get help. Don't give him the opportunity to hurt you."

"Yes, sir"

Later Izuna would hear his big sister crying in her room. When he went inside he wordlessly climbed onto her bed and hugged her. No words were exchanged. There was no need.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara turned the stone over in her hand. Even she had to admit that her plan was great. After Izuna left she took a stone that Hashirama skipped to her the day before and carved the words <strong><em>'RUN AWAY'<em>** into the back of it.

She would skip it to the opposite bank and Hashirama would read it and leave before anything could happen to him. She tucked it into her pocket and began to walk toward their spot.

She knew that her Father and brother weren't far, but they were hiding their presence well. Hashirama wouldn't know they were there.

When she arrived she thought he looked a little nervous. She wrote it off as her own paranoia. She grinned and waved "Hey!"

"Hi, Madara!" Hashirama chirped. "Lets skip at the same time, kay?'

"Okay" Madara said said reaching into her kimono and retrieving her rock. She straightened and hurled the stone in Hashirama's direction. When he looked at it, his eyes widened slightly. Then Madara glanced at the rock Hashirama had thrown to her.

'**_It's a trap. Leave now._** '

"Uh I'm really sorry..." Madara said rubbing the back of her head. "I totally forgot about an errand that I need to run..."

"I see." Hashirama said with a large smile that almost seemed real. He waved. "I won't keep you. See ya later!"

"Bye!"

Both of them turned and bolted.

Then their familys appeared on the scene. They alighted on the river while each of their kids skidded to a halt on the bank in alarm.

Tajima had his hand on his sword "Well, well... Looks like were on the same page, Butsuma Senju"

Izuna's was already unsheathed. "Hey, Tobirama"

"Will miracles never cease-" Butsuma pulled a kunai. "-Tajima Uchiha!"

Tobirama smirked "Hey, Izuna"

Then the fight started. Izuna and Tobirama started to go at it with their swords. It could have been a spar, but they were both aiming to kill.

"STOP IT!" Their older siblings screamed at the same time, both making a beeline toward the river.

Then their fathers came to the conclusion that if they could eliminate the enemies children, the other would grow flustered and the fight would go to them. On that note they each flung their respective weapons. Tajima aimed for Tobirama, Butsuma for Izuna.

Madara saw the kunai, more importantly it's path toward her baby brother. Without thinking she threw the stone in her hand as hard as she could and knocked it off coarse. Hashirama did the same thing for his sister.

Madara and Hashirama stood in front of their siblings. Then Madara snarled "Touch a single hair on his head and I promise that I will tear you to pieces! I don't care if it's you!"

The two of them just glared at each other.

"looks like all that talk about building a village..." Madara looked through the water, at the stones with messages and the weapons. She looked back up "...Was nothing more than the naive ideations of a child."

"Do you really believe that, Madara?..." Hashirama said quietly.

"It was nice while it lasted, but we have to get real, Hashirama Senju" Madara said 'Senju' as though it was a bad word.

The two of them just looked at each other until Tajima broke the silence "Three on three.. What do you think, Madara? Ready to get your hands dirty?"

"Not today" Madara said turning her head just enough to look at her family. "You could match with Butsuma and Izuna could handle the brat, but Hashirama is stronger then me. If we were to take them on now, we would lose."

"No way he's stronger then you, Aneki!" Izuna said with surprise on his face.

Tobirama smirked. "Suck it, girly boy"

"Interesting." Tajima said with a curt nod. "I didn't expect the boy to wield such power. Madara, Izuna we're falling back"

"Yes, Father" Madara said turning "Until the next time, I guess."

"Madara..." Hashirama said taking a step foreward. "Do you honestly believe that? After all our brainstorming we'd finally-"

"Trust me" Madara said quietly. "I wish it could be different. But your still a Senju and at the end of the day the blood of my dead brothers is still on your family's hands."

Hashirama briefly thought of his own brothers. He frowned deeply at the girl he thought of as a best friend.

"The next time we meet it will be on the battlefield and we'll be enemies, Hashirama Senju." Madara turned and Hashirama could see that her eyes, once a shiny black, were now blood red with a single tomoe spinning around her pupil. "When that day comes you will address me as Madara Uchiha!"

"Father! Look at Nee-san's eyes!" Izuna shouted gleefully.

"...Did her sharingan just awaken...?" Butsuma whispered.

Tajima smirked. "Looks like we won't leave completely empty handed."

"We should go" Madara said walking foreward, up until she jumped into the trees and vanished with her family on her heals.

* * *

><p><strong>AGE 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Madara was applying pressure to a wound that was literally spurting blood. Tajima's breath was ragged and labored. Izuna continued to yell for a medic, though Madara could hardly hear him with the roaring in her ears.<p>

"It's pointless, Madara..." He whispered. Blood trickled from his mouth and dribbled down his face. "...I won't live."

"Father you just need to hold on" Madara said fighting desperately to keep her voice steady.

"Take care of your brother, Madara." Tajima gargled slightly. "You will be a great leader. I know you will. You-your mothers old Furisode is in the chest in my room... Will you wear it while their swearing you in as the Clan Head?"

Izuna had stopped shouting, and now silent tears began to fall from his red eyes. Madara managed a nod. "Y-yes, father"

Tajima set his shaky hand on Madara's cheek, unintentionally smearing it with blood. He smiled for the last time. "Be strong, my girl. Goodbye, Madara, I-Izuna..."

Tajima Uchiha died that day and both of his children gained the coveted Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara went to the chest the second she got back inside the compound and cleaned up. Inside was her Mothers favorite silk Furisode among other things.<p>

Madara had always loved this kimono. It was blood red and covered in tiny black pinwheels, like the sharingan. Madara ran her long pale fingers over the material. A knock on the door nearly caused her to flinch.

"Madara-sama?" A servant asked. "The elders suggest that you start getting ready. They say you'll be sworn in rather soon"

"Alright" Madara said simply.

Madara dressed in the furisode and found that it fit well. She applied a layer of lipstick and then began to brush her hair out.

"Nee-san?" Izuna said from the door. "Can I come in?"

Madara sighed. "Go for it, Otouto."

Izuna walked in and put something in her hand. "Father and I picked this out for when you became clan head."

It was a hair pin. Onyx, by the looks of it. There was a red jeweled flower set at the top. Madara smiled faintly. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Madara pinned her hair up and set the clip in it. Izuna smiled "You look -"

Madara turned and did something uncharacteristic. She hugged Izuna tightly, shaking slightly. Izuna ran a comforting hand up and down her back. "What's the matter, Nee-san?"

"What if I can't do it? What if I'm not good enough?" she whispered in a small shaking voice. "I couldn't save father... What if I fail the clan? What if I fail you too?"

"You won't though." Izuna stated firmly. "I have the utmost faith in you, Madara. Your going to be an excellent can head. I would expect nothing less from my Nee-san"

She was undeniable grateful for her little brother's pep talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AGE 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Some of the enemy had a tendency to underestimate Madara. These ones typically didn't survive long.<p>

One particular enemy never did. His name was Hashirama Senju.

Madara and Hashirama, fought constantly. They were really the only ones who could match with each other. Each where a force to be reconned with.

Sometimes when their weapons met with enough force to generate showers of sparks, she'd think of the river.

The days spent laughing and talking about stupid things and the dream village.

The spars, that made their current fights look like a maidenly peck on the cheek.

The stones flying across the water.

Not that she'd tell anyone, but she still wore the clips he'd given her in her hair. She would never divulge the real reason she let her hair grow past her waist. That she hadn't kissed anyone since she was twelve.

Madara saw a few other particularly stupid Senju advance on her out of the corner of her eye. She cut them down with her Kama as if they were blades of grass.

She grinned a malicious ferrel grin "Who's next, Senju dogs?"

* * *

><p><strong>21 years old <strong>

* * *

><p>Madara tugged off her blood stained black gloves, by the fingertips. "Honestly, Little Brother..."<p>

The younger Uchiha smiled sheepishly as Madara carefully adjusted his armor. She fixed the straps and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"Honestly, Nee-san" Izuna said with a small exasperated smile. "I'm seventeen years old. Clearly not a child"

"Then there shouldn't be a reason your armors so crooked is there?" she retorted, completely straight faced. "You need to be more careful, Izuna."

"Yes ma'am" He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>.::.::.::.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara saw Izuna fall out of the corner of her eyes. The white haired Senju, Tobirama, was holding his sword. It was bloody and Madara's eyes widened in horrible recognition.<p>

Hashirama, the battle, and everything else faded into a muted back drop and she sprinted for her brother. "_IZUNA!_"

Her heart pounded in her skull and it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Izuna moaned softly and Madara draped his arm over her shoulders. She could feel his blood soaking the side of her robes and armor. She was just barely suppressing her panic.

"Madara" Hashirama said softly. "Lets end this."

Madara glanced at him.

"If the Senju and Uchiha - the greatest Shinobi clans- join forces the country will stop funding other clans to take us on." Hashirama held out his hand. "Please..."

Madara looked at him. A man who had once been her best friend. She could almost hear the gurgling of the water, see his vibrant smile-

"If you save Izuna, I'll sign the treaty" Madara said executively.

Hashirama smiled. "thank you"

* * *

><p>.::.::.::.<p>

* * *

><p>Hashirama held out his glowing hands over the gaping wound in Izuna's side. His shirt had been cut off and he was hardly breathing.<p>

Madara gripped his hand in hers and occasionally brushed aside his sweaty bangs.

Hashirama worked for over an hour, until he was almost spent. Madara could see how serious he was about this peace treaty. He had to be, if he was saving an enemy and exhausting his chakra while doing it.

Izuna's eyes fluttered open. They flickered toward Madara first and then Hashirama. "Nee-san..."

"You idiot" Madara said flicking Izuna in the temple. "Your armor straps were crooked. No wonder you were almost disemboweled by the kidneys."

"Sorry Aneki..." he murmured, before falling asleep.

Madara lifted him onto her back. Sh looked at Hashirama. Her face was disinterested, but her coal colored eyes betrayed the gratitude she felt. "I appreciate what you've done, Hashirama"

* * *

><p><strong> .::Two weeks later::.<strong>

* * *

><p>Madara had dressed in a traditional Uchiha kimono, black, high collared, with the crest on the back. She went to her dresser and found the pin Izuna and her father had picked out. She set it in her hair and made her way to were the Senju and Uchiha had began to set up the new village.<p>

Izuna hadn't been thrilled with the idea, but ultimately he decided that he trusted his big sisters judgment.

In the very center two flags had been set up. One bearing the Senju crest and the other bearing the Uchiha crest.

Madara walked foreward and so did Hashirama until the two were standing across from each other.

Then they encased each others calloused hands and shook.

* * *

><p>There might be a part two. Look out for that.<p>

Yep. Izuna liiiiiives. I'm gonna lose it when I see the next episode though.

-Scathach


	2. Chapter 2

Well looks like a three shot. At least. Sorry.

but at the end there will be a surprise ;)

* * *

><p>Hashirama found Madara in a field a week later. She let out a loud whistle, and a bird descended from the sky and alighted on her leather covered arm. Madara held out a pale hand and the falcon dropped what looked like a squirrel into her palm.<p>

"Good job, Hiro" Madara said pulling a scrap of meat from a pouch and feeding it to the bird after the squirrel went into a different pouch. She turned slightly "Hello, Hashirama"

"Good morning, Madara" Hashirama greeted. He smiled at the bird on her arm. "I didn't think you were an animal person."

"I'm not" She elaborated, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I adore my birds. Hiro's my favorite"

"He's cute" Hashirama said. He put his hand forward toward Hiro "Aren't you, little guy?"

Hashirama's cooing ended when Hiro nearly removed his fingertip. Madara shot her old friend a glance "Don't talk like that to my bird"

"Sorry, Madara" He chuckled. "Did you train him yourself?"

"Mhm" She said with a faint undertone of pride. "do you want to feed him?"

"sure" he said with a smile.

Madara dropped a meat scrap in his hand. "Mind your fingers"

Hashirama held out the meat. Hiro snatched it out of his hand, ate it quickly, and then nipped at Hashirama's hand.

"I don't think he likes you much." Madara observed.

Hashirama proceeded to go into a depressive state. "Oh..."

"I would have thought you'd resolved your random depression issues" Madara said idly scratching the bird under it's beak. "Besides, Hiro really only likes me. He knows that I'm a reliable food source, therefore he's utterly loyal. So what did you need to talk about?"

"I just wanted to thank you again, Madara"

She smiled slightly. "You saved my brother. And I will never forget that."

Hashirama smiled and Madara stroked the feathers on Hiro's back. "Lets go again." with that she held her arm up and Hiro took to the sky.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>"So I came up with the title for the leader of the village" Hashirama says with a grin. "Hokage. Because they'll protect the Land of Fire from the shadows. What do you think?" He asked.<p>

Madara shrugged her shoulders. "Alright"

"so what should we name the village?"

Madara found a leaf on the ground. She idly twirled it in her fingers. "How about Konohagakure?"

Hashirama sighed and went into a depressive state. "You have no imagination...you just saw a leaf and came up with it..."

"Well it's not like 'Hokage' is oozing with sex appeal!" Madara screeched. "And more importantly you still havent resolved your random depression issues!"

Madara smoothed her hair. "So was that all you needed to talk about?"

"Oh right!" Hashirama said, snapping out of the depressive state. "About the Hokage. I think it should be you"

Madara turned, surprise on her face. "you want me to be the leader...?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better then my best friend" Hashirama said patting her on the back. "I was thinking we could carve your face into the cliff side, so you can look over the entire village."

"Uh..."

"Though we might have to make a few alterations, seeing as your scowl can make grown men crap themselves"

Hashirama laughed, Madara twitched.

"Why me?" she asked. "I was only barely able to protect my clan and brother."

Hashirama flicked her head "Shush you"

Madara responded by wacking the back of Hashirama's head. "Don't tell me to shush"

He laughed "So what do you say?"

"There you are!" Tobirama exclaimed. "The heads of the country need to speak with you"

He saw Madara standing next to his brother and said in a low voice "Madara"

"Tobirama" Madara said lowly.

The two shinobi scowled at each other until Hashirama diffused the tension and left with his brother.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>"So your going to be the Hokage?" Madara asked, leaning against the door frame. "I'm happy for you, old friend"<p>

Hashirama looked up from the paperwork. "Madara you heard...?"

"Obviously" she said flapping a hand dismissively. She pulled a box out of her robes and tossed it to him. He caught it deftly. "This is for you"

When Hashirama opened the box he found a simple crystal necklace. There was a blue-green crystal with two small steel balls on either side of it.

"Oh wow" Hashirama said putting it on. "Thanks Madara"

She'd already walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>.:.::three months later::.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara scowls at the elders sitting before her. Two are from the Uchiha clan and the other two from the Senju.<p>

"It's been months, and your just now talking about a political marriage?" Madara says incredulously.

"Yes, it would create a solid bond that would serve the peace treaty well." A Senju elder states.

"Besides this is a unique opportunity seeing as how neither the Senju or the Uchiha have had a woman act as the clan head until this point." An Uchiha elder adds.

Madara bristles and lets loose a wave of killing intent, enough to make everyone within the room cringe a little.

"And what would you have done had I been a man?" Madara asks in a low, sinister voice.

"Madara..." Hashirama murmurs. "You need to calm dow-"

"Why should I?" Madara hisses.

"Madara-sama, your actions are comparable to that of a child." An Uchiha elder sniffs in an annoyed tone.

"And last time it was hormones right?" Madara says sarcastically. She stands, smooths her hair, and states. "I have had enough of this rigmarole"

She walks out of the room. Hashirama could tell she was livid.

"Excuse me" He says with a small bow, before standing and following Madara out.

When he finds her she is on the balcony, angrily tapping her fingers and looking furious.

"Hashirama." She says turning to him. "Spar with me"

He blinks at the sudden request, "Mada-"

"Spar with me!" She demands, her Mangekyou activated and spinning.

Hashirama holds out his hands in a placating gesture. "Fine, we'll spar."

Madara reaches out and grabs his wrist dragging him off toward the cliff where Hashirama's head was engraved. She angrily stomps up the cliff side, her long hair and robes trailing behind her. Hashirama followed, knowing that she just needed to blow off steam. She did the same thing when they were children.

She dropped into the stance and then charged at Hashirama. In a matter of seconds it escalated and all an outside observer would have been able to distinguish were blurs.

"Weak..." Madara spat out. "They think I'm weak" A kick to Hashirama's head that he blocked. "pathetic" a punch to the face, sidestepped by Hashirama. "a joke" Madara jumps up and bares down on him. "Just because I've got different reproductive organs than they think I should have...!"

Hashirama swung at her. "It is very stupid"

Madara pauses for a moment and Hashirama hit her square in the nose. There is an audible crack and Madara squawks at the impact. Her nose starts to bleed and she just says "You bastard"

"Sorry." Hashirama says walking over. He focused healing chakra into his hand and put it just in front of her face. "Ready?"

At her nod he bends the nose back into the correct position, while healing it simultaneously.

"Better?" he asks when he's finished. He was referring to her mental state as well.

Madara just nods.

* * *

><p>.:.:: Two weeks later::.:.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hashirama!" Madara screams, running foreward going through hand signs for a katon jutsu. The Yuki clan member caught him unaware, and now Hashirama is sinking quickly in freezing water thanks to his heavy armor and leg injury<p>

The katon jutsu quickly dispatches the ice user. After shrugging off her own heavy armor and taking a deep breath, she dives in.

The water isn't deep, and her sharingan can see Hashirama at the bottom, fingers tugging on his armor straps. She can tell he's running low on oxygen. Madara uses him as an anchor as she tears his armor off. He's completely limp by this time.

She swims upwards, with one arm wrapped around his chest and hooked under his arms. She bobs to the surface like a cork, and she can already see the reinforcements advance and wipe out the rest of the enemy.

She drags Hashirama toward the bank, kicking her legs as she pumps them with chakra.

He's pale, not moving, and she practically throws him onto the bank. She kneels next to him and pounds on his chest, trying to force that accursed water out. "You idiot" she hisses at him.

Then she clamps his nose shut with her fingers and locks her mouth onto his and breathes for him.

More pumping. Another round of breathing.

He splutters and coughs as the water dribbles out of his mouth and trickles down his chin. His eyes open and he looks at her. "Mad'ra...?"

She brings her hand across his cheek, no where near as forcefully as she could have. "You idiot-Senju..." She glared at him, but her sharingan faded to black once again. "You couldn't have dodged that?"

"S'rry" he mumbles trying to smile.

Madara hauls him to his feet, but his extremities are not even close to cooperative. Damn oxygen depletion... So without thinking she turns and arranges him on her back. He's still not in full control of his limbs, so he only just manages to put his arms around her shoulders. She walks past her younger brother and Tobirama. "I'm getting him out of here" she says, her tone daring either to argue.

They don't and she takes off with Hashirama still on her back.

Once their in a tent, and in a safe enough place, Madara yanks off Hashirama's shirt, and ignores the cold seeping into her bones.

Madara is using chakra to increase the temperature in her hands and runs them up and down Hashirama's arms, trying to get him warm. He's still shaking and his teeth are chattering.

"You idiot..." Madara hisses at him. She pulls out a sleeping bag from her bag, grumbling under her breath the entire time about idiots going off by themselves to play hero. "Pants. Off. Now."

"w-wha-at?" he manages through chattering teeth.

Madara channels chakra to her fingers and cuts the pants off. She glances at the wound, and wraps it in gauze. She points at the bedding she unpacked. "Get in the sleeping bag, moron."

He obeys, because Madara can be downright scarry when she's like this. Then she pulls her shirt over her head and kicks out of her pants and climbs in beside him, before zipping it up around them.

"M-"

"One word,Senju" Madara snarls looking at him with the Mangekyou activated and spinning. "One word, I dare you."

He chuckles. "Y-your re-really wa-warm"

Madara rolls her eyes and scoots closer to his alarmingly cold body, draping an arm over his chest and wrapping her legs around his, circulating chakra through her entire body until Hashirama stops shivering.

"Thanks" He tells her

She's looking at the canvas roof of the tent. She's trying hard to ignore a warmth behind her sternum that has nothing to do with Chakra.

* * *

><p>..:::two weeks later:::.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara wants to murder him. The feeling in her chest never went away and she knows it's because of him. The bastard.<p>

She wondered how she let him slip through her defences like that. She hates him for it.

Then after a particularly involved spar between the two of them, the unexpected happens.

She kisses him.

Not nearly as gently as she had when they were children. And for what ever reason, he never pulled away, in fact he actively participated.

Things move much more quickly after that day. Madara wonders how long she's been in love with Hashirama Senju.

He knows when it happened for him, though. It happened on that cliff when they were twelve. With her hair dancing in the breeze and that big smile she wore.

That is when he realized he was in love with Madara Uchiha.

* * *

><p>:::six months:::<p>

* * *

><p>The wedding is a quiet affair. Only Tobirama and Izuna as well as an elder for the Senju and one for the Uchiha are present at the shrine to watch the two leaders exchange vows and sake, leave the sakaki twigs as offerings, and finally kiss.<p>

Izuna is disgusted and Tobirama agrees wholeheartedly.

But it's official. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju have been married.

* * *

><p>So there will be at least one more chapter in this shit.<p>

thanks for every one who read, reviewed, and Favorited.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

- Scathach


End file.
